


Terminator: The Kenobi Chronicles

by KGoblin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Badass Phasma, F/F, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Rey Kenobi, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: The year is 1997. Obi Wan Kenobi is a dutiful student at the Coruscanti Jedi Academy, a home for bright children from not so bright places. Today, he's out riding his bike with his friends when he crashes right into the tallest woman he's ever seen.





	1. Meeting Phasma

Obi Wan picked himself up off the asphalt with a groan, looking up to the woman he had accidentally rammed his bike into. She was enormous, standing at least seven feet tall, and decked out in a chrome motorcycle outfit, complete with black tinted visor. She held a chromed rifle as well, and Obi Wan could hear his friends biking away like mad, terrified of the massive woman. Obi Wan was frozen to the spot, staring in horror as the woman stormed towards him. He closed his eyes, raising his hands to protect his face, so at least his funeral would have an open casket.

To his surprise, there was no gunshot. He didn't pass on to the afterlife. When he opened his eyes, he saw the woman extending her hand to help him to his feet.

"Are you Obi Wan Kenobi?" she asked, her voice modulated slightly by the helmet. He nodded, still terrified of her as she pulled him to his feet. "Come with me if you want to live," she said, turning to walk away. He noticed a bulky red motorcycle was leaned against a parking meter.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, following her, "What do you mean, 'if I want to live'?" The woman simply got onto her motorcycle and turned to look at him. At least, he thought she was looking at him. The visor made it hard to tell. He got onto the back of the motorcycle and the woman roared off down the street, as Obi Wan clung to her for dear life.

 

 

"Who are you?" the young man asked, as the woman drove him on her motorcycle away from the city, "Where are we going?"

"I am Proxy unit 2187 reprogrammed by the Resistance," the woman said, boggling Obi Wan even further, "You may refer to me as Phasma. We are on our way to break your former mentor out of prison."

"Wait, we're going to rescue Qui-gon?" Obi Wan asked, "Does this mean all his nonsense about robots from the future is true?"

"I am a robot from the future," Phasma replied simply. Obi Wan shook his head, not believing any of this. He shouldn't have followed this woman, he should have taken off after his friends on his bike. He could be home right now, putting his bike away an-

Suddenly an explosion thundered in the distance, and Obi Wan turned to see smoke coming from the Academy. His face paled as he realized two things. Either this woman had bombed his school and kidnapped him, or she was telling the truth. Either way, he was probably fucked.

 


	2. An Explanation

Citadel Maximum Security Penitentiary. The most secure prison complex in the world, designed to hold the most dangerous criminals sentient life can produce. In Cell 657, Block Besh, former Jedi Master Quigon Jinn is imprisoned, sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of Officer Maul Oppress and the attempted murder of then-Senator Sheev Palpatine. He claimed that Officer Oppress was a murderous robot sent from the future to kill his ward, Obi Wan Kenobi. At the time, it was brushed aside as the mad ravings of a radical terrorist.

Obi Wan was realizing that it was all true.

"So, Master Jinn was telling the truth all along?" he asked, as he clung to Phasma's jacket, roaring down the highway through the desert. It would be another few weeks before they reached CMSP, but Obi Wan figured it was better to learn what he could as soon as possible.

"Yes," Phasma replied, "Maul Oppress was Proxy unit 1999, sent to terminate you while you were defenseless as an infant. Quigon Jinn defeated him in combat, and his attempt on Sheev Palpatine would have prevented First Order from ever existing if successful."

"But why did the First Order send this robot to kill me?" Obi Wan asked, "And didn't you say you were a Proxy unit, too?"

"The Resistance in my time is led in part by your future child, Rey Kenobi," the silver woman explained, "I was captured and reprogrammed by the Resistance to protect you from any further attempts on your life by First Order."

"My what? Future child?" Obi Wan was shocked by the news that he would one day have a kid, moreso than anything else Phasma had said.

"Rey told me that would surprise you most," she stated, "I had calculated she was incorrect. My risk calibration must be malfunctioning."

"I mean, wouldn't you be surprised if someone from the future told you they were sent by your kid to protect you?" Obi Wan asked incredulously.

"Yes. I cannot produce offspring."

"Oh right. Robot."

 

 

 

Phasma stood by the entrance of the abandoned gas station as Obi Wan tried to make himself comfortable with what he could find. There wasn't much left in the place, which had clearly been closed for at least a decade. He sighed, leaning back against the cashier's counter as he stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure how this whole thing was gonna go, but one thing was for sure.

He was looking forward to meeting Rey, eventually.


End file.
